


Monopoly Night

by crookedmen



Category: Round the Horne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedmen/pseuds/crookedmen
Summary: Jules and Sand play a board game and it goes about as well as you'd imagine. Just a short drabble with these two cause I fucking love them. Hopefully it's obvious enough who's saying what





	

‘Right, w-w-well let’s see now….you place the board out as so…arrange all the bijou pieces…sort the dinarly…put the cards in the middle…I think we’re ready!’

‘Fantabulosa!’

‘Ooh, I have to be that bona bijou puppy there.’

‘I wanted that one!’

‘You’ll have to have the er—the iron.’

‘The iron?!’

‘Don’t look so upset Sand! Haven’t even started yet.’

‘Yes, I suppose I should at least wait until _le jeu_ has begun before I cast my judgement upon you.’

‘Ooh, you are sure of yourself. Right, let’s pass Go and collect £200.’

‘Mm. Nice.’

[CLOCK TICKING]

‘Mayfair again? It isn’t fair Jules!’

‘I think it’s very fair, and so does my bank account. Are you broke yet?’

‘Wouldn’t you like that.’

‘I won’t have to wait for much longer the way you’re going about it.’

‘You’ve always liked the way I go about it!’

‘True, and this time you’re giving and I’m receiving for once.’

‘Hurry up and roll the dice won’t you.’

[CLOCK TICKING]

‘The great omi-palone Sandy is clawing his way back from the depths!’

‘And ‘ere, you’ve just won £10 in a beauty contest. You came second.’

‘You what? Second?’

‘S’what it says here.’

‘Then we’ll have to change it! Can’t be doing with only second place!’

‘Well I didn’t write the card.’

‘You’re going to from now on, getcha tool out.’

‘What?’

‘Your pen!’

‘Oh, w-w-w-well Sand I don’t know if we have to. Second place isn’t so bad. You still have a dolly eek.’

‘Not dolly enough, ducky, not dolly enough for my liking. Write it! Write first place!’

‘Get your luppers off me!’

‘Write it!’

‘No!’

‘Julian!’

[CRASHING, VARIOUS SHOUTS AND PROTESTS]

[Both sigh in unison]

‘Sand?’

‘Hm?’

‘What time shall we play next week?’


End file.
